Svedomie Démona
by Cat-Nigrum
Summary: Démoni nikdy nemali svedomie... lenže duša, ak je natoľko silná, dokáže to svedomie prebudiť... a aj démon sa môže stať závislým, zraniteľným a podľahne ľudským túžbam...    Sebastian x OC    Kuroshitsuji  by  Yana Toboso


_**Svedomie démona**_

_Duša, ako každá iná. Bol som verným sluhom, lenže teraz nadišiel môj čas. Po rokoch strávených v jej službách prišiel deň, kedy dostanem jej dušu a aspoň na chvíľu ukojím svoj neutíchajúci hlad... ale duša tak krásne čistá a nepoškvrnená... energia z nej musí dodávať silu ešte dlhú dobu..._

_*** _

_Viem, že ma počuješ... nemôžeš odolávať večne... veľmi dobre vieš, kto som. A nenechám ťa na pokoji, kým si neuvedomíš, kto vlastne si..._

V tú noc sa mi zjavila prvýkrát. Žiariaci obrys v temnote, akoby svetlo na konci tunela. Ale... bol to iba sen? Ilúzia? Svedomie to byť nemohlo, to nemám... možno iba krátka spomienka, stále čerpám tú jemnú energiu z jej duše... a všetky tie roky, bola to predsa len doba...

_Veľmi jasne ma počuješ, Sebastián... zbytočne sa brániš... ako démon si zlyhal... pretože ty svedomie máš... práve som ho objavila... ty sa chceš nazývať démonom? V tvojej hlave je toho viac než dosť... je tu všetko... utajované spomienky, city, staré tisícky rokov... to všetko teraz bude použité proti tebe..._

Použité proti mne? Čo je zač? Veď je... už iba zvyšok energie vo mne... a teraz v mojej hlave... ale... ja svedomie... nemám...

_Máš ho, Sebastian... všetko je v tvojej hlave... stačí sa pozrieť zblízka..._

Bolo to strašné... tie obrazy a výjavy... mačiatka... trpiace, týrané mačiatka. Zima, chlad, dážď, sneh... nie, prosím, to nemôže byť... nie!

_Si slabý... a ja budem vždy pri tebe aby som ti šepkala tie najhoršie pravdy... námietky sa neprijímajú... _

Takmer som zacítil jej dotyk na tvári a jej teplý dych pri uchu... prešli ma zimomriavky... čo sa to so mnou deje? Ja svedomie nemám! Ani žiadne city!

Sedel som vo vlastnej izbe a ako vyhnanec spoločnosti... v tme, temnote, do ktorej duše tak rád privádzam. Lenže teraz, duša privádza to temnoty mňa... do temnoty vlastného svedomia. Nezvládam to... teraz už nie...

_Vidíš vidíš, aké je to ťažké... démoni to majú ľahké, že? Pretože nič necítia, nič ich nesužuje... majú zopár pravidiel a viac ich nezaujíma. Cítiš to? Takto hryzie svedomie!_

Pre zmilovanie božie, prestaň! Prestaň s tým, nevydržím to! Nezvládam to, čo to nevidíš? Zrútim sa, netýraj ma, prosím... už to viac nevydržím!

_Neprestanem... kým si neuvedomíš, aký v skutočnosti si. Že si rovnako zraniteľný, ako všetci tí, ktorým si tak verne a oddane slúžil. Zraniteľný a bezmocný... so svojimi slabými stránkami, o ktorých si doteraz nevedel..._

Mohol som prosiť koľko som chcel... nepovolila... týrala ma predstavami, ktorých som sa desil... pri ktorých som kričal a strácal kontrolu sám nad sebou... to všetko len aby mi ukázala aký som... cítil som jej prítomnosť niekde blízko seba, ale neukľudnilo ma to... naopak, desilo ešte viac... neubránil som sa a podľahol som tisícky rokov potláčaným myšlienkam...

Otvoril som oči. Stále som bol u seba, vo svojej tmavej izbe zaplavenej temnotou. Nevidel som nič, pripadal som si, akoby som práve vstal z kómy. Vďakabohu, už žiadne stopy po útrpných myšlienkach.

***

_Vieš, že som tu, že? Cítiš moju prítomnosť, ako jemné vlnenie vzduchu..._

Poobzeral som sa, ale nič som nevidel. Žiaden žiariaci obrys, ako predtým. Iba tma v izbe, na ktoré si moje oči už celkom zvykli, akoby som počas svojho „spánku" bol na nejakom svetlom mieste.

_Teraz si iný, ako ostatní, vieš o tom?_

Náhly dotyk. Zacítil som jej horúce dlane na hrudi, pálili ma na pokožke, akoby prenikali cez vrstvu šatstva, čo som mal. Bolo to možné? Neexistovala... prinajlepšom mohla byť len trochou prchavej energie...

_Si zraniteľnejší... citlivejší...máš svedomie, vieš, čo je to trpieť za svoje skutky a byť zožieraný výčitkami..._

Jej hlas ku mne dopadal z tesnej blízkosti. Akoby bola tu, hneď predo mnou a touto technikou sa snažila... horúce ruky ma svojimi dotykmi opantali, nedokázal som vzdorovať...

_... a takisto vieš, aké je to podľahnúť vášni v rukách zvodcu... márne sa budeš brániť, aj tak podľahneš... ako všetci tí, ktorí už raz odhryzli z plodu zakázaného stromu... a ty, môj milý, si to urobil práve teraz..._

V prívale náhlych, nepoznaných pocitov som skončil na zemi, držala ma nejaká neviditeľná sila. Nepoznal som nič z toho. Moje telo sa zvíjalo v kŕčoch blaha z jej horúcich dlaní... pochopil som, prečo sa ľudia tak radi oddávajú vášni... zrazu som pocítil neuveriteľnú túžbu... túžbu opäť ju vidieť, opäť sa dotknúť jej bledého tela... Za všetky tie roky, čo som bol jej verným sluhom som mal príležitostí viac než dosť. Lenže ja som ich nevyužil. Necítil som túžbu...

_Krásny pocit, že? Túžiš po niečom, čo nemôžeš mať... už vieš, prečo sú ľudia takí, akí sú? Správne... byť zožieraný týmito pocitmi po celý život priviedlo nejedného človeka do šialenstva... beznádej..._

Horúce ruky mi prebrázdili hruď.

_Strach..._

Zastali, spaľovali na jednom mieste.

_Zúfalstvo..._

Cítil som ju, bol na milimetre odo mňa, určite mi pozerala do tváre.

_Vášeň..._

_Zacítil som jej ruky vo svojich vlasoch._

_... a chtíč..._

Bozk, tak jemný, ale pritom vypovedal tak veľa... všetko, čo som cítil a ona o tom vedela, dala do toho bozku a ja som ostal ako mačiatko v pasci – bezmocný a zraniteľný...

_Cítiš to... to krásne pálenie a tlak v hrudi... splašenosť srdca, akoby mu šlo o život... tomu sa hovorí vášeň..._

Jej hlas som mal tesne pri uchu. Opäť ma týrala a vyzeralo to, že si to užíva... inštinktívne som natiahol ruku, ale necítil som ju... prešli ma zimomriavky... čo vlastne bola? Energia? Ilúzia? Výplod mojej fantázie? Alebo snáď moje svedomie vypovedajúce o tých najľudskejších stránkach a inštinktoch vo mne... smiešne. Doteraz som svedomie a ľudské stránky nemal... Tak čo je vlastne to, čo ma zvádza a dráždi moje zmysly...

_Som len zvyšok tej, ktorej si slúžil... tá, ktorá je teraz objektom tvojej túžby... _

Akoby mi čítala myšlienky... ale vlastne, bolo to možné... bola mojim svedomím a objektom nesplniteľnej túžby...

_Nesplniteľnej? Kto to kedy povedal?_

Zasmiala sa sladkým smiechom a mne sa zakrútila hlava. Keď som opäť otvoril oči, zaboleli ma – aj slabé svetlo sviečok bolo po tme priveľa. Po zaostrení mi zovrelo všetky vnútornosti. Izba v slabom svetle svietnikov, uprostred veľká posteľ so saténovým povlečením a jemným priesvitným baldachýnom... uprostred postele sedela ona... tá, čo som jej bol sluhom tak dlhú dobu... opäť som sa ním stal... a stál som pred ňou v jej izbe...

_Vitaj..._

Usmiala sa, ako to vedela iba ona. Úsmevom, ktorý ma sprevádzal tak dlho, dennodenne... a ten pohľad – hypnotizovala ma, volala ma k sebe...

_Len poď, nestoj tam len tak..._

Ani som sa nenazdal, mala ma v plnej moci. Prvýkrát po dlhej dobe som ako démon v ľudskom tele ostal uväznený svojou paňou. Jej horúce ruky vo mne vyvolávali vlny náhleho vzrušenia... pritom moje boli studené, ako len ruky démona byť môžu, jej to neprekážalo... ale bolo krásne sledovať, ako sa za každým dotykom strhne, sťaby ľadom obsypaná...

_Oddal sa mi a prepadal tomu stále viac. Neuvedomoval si to, ako nad ním preberám všetku kontrolu... mohol tak maximálne tušiť. Ale kým si uvedomí, čo sa deje, bude neskoro..._

Neovládol som sa. Moja pani, v tom najkrajšom Evinom rúchu... zákerný reflex ma nabádal, aby som skúmal, čo sa dá...

_Ovládol ho chtíč. Túžba po nepoznanom..._

Pery jej skrútil úsmev, ticho izby prerušil ten krásny zvuk, ktorý vyšiel z jej úst. Tichý, ale jasný.

_Skúsený. Rafinovaný. Napriek všetkému, vedel, čo robí. Tie oči... úzke štrbinky skrývali túžbu, vášeň a pritom stopercentnú oddanosť svojej panej..._

Nevedel som sa vynadívať. Nikdy som jej nepomáhal s obliekaním, ani kúpaním. Bažil som po pohľade na ňu, na bledé telo, okrúhlu tvár, do očí, v ktorých sa mihotali plamienky sviečok... chcel som to počuť znova...

_... Sebastian..._

Hrudník klesol, z úst vyšlo moje meno... ah, rajská hudba pre moje uši...

_Spokojný úsmev sa mu zjavil na tvári. Cítil svoju iniciatívu..._

Telom mi prešli ďalšie vlny horúčavy. Opäť to spôsobovali jej ruky na mojom chrbte a hrudi, lenže moja pani bola odvážnejšia...

_Srdce mu bilo ako splašené... a ešte len bude..._

Zacítil som mäkkosť postele, príjemný chlad saténu na chrbte. Prevzala nado mnou kontrolu...

_Ten zmätený pohľad... už nebolo návratu._

Cítil som sa ako v ohni. Slastné kŕče, jej jemné ruky brázdili moje telo... oblieval ma studený pot...

_Tvár sa mu v slabom svetle zaleskla drobnými perličkami, dýchal stále ťažšie a plytkejšie..._

Myslel som, že už to nevydržím, keď tu zrazu... všetko ustalo. Napätie, dotyky, horúčava. Otvoril som oči – moja pani stála pri svietniku a usmievala sa. A potom... sfúkla posledné zdroje svetla...

***

Opäť som sa prebudil. Ležal som na zemi vo svojej izbe – žiadne stopy po sviečkach, saténovej posteli a ani po nej. Čo to zasa bolo? Zahrávala sa so mnou...

_Neubránila som sa tichému smiechu._

Kde si? Kam si zmizla?

_Ten zúbožený hlások, sršala z neho bezmocnosť... a závislosť._

Tak si tu?

_Samozrejme, som tu s tebou vždy... žijem v tvojej hlave, zabudol si?_

Nevidím ťa... prečo sa mi neukážeš?

_Chcel by si ma vidieť? Mala som dojem, že si vynadíval dostatočne..._

Nie, chcem ťa vidieť... znova... stále... nezvládam to, tie myšlienky ma pohlcujú... nedokážem im vzdorovať...

_To je osud každého z nás... _

Nie, prosím, neodchádzaj! Nezvládnem to! Prosím...

_Chceš sa vrátiť ku mne? Stačí jedno slovo..._

Áno, chcem! Prosím, kdekoľvek ma vezmeš budem šťastný, len ma prosím vyveď z tejto temnoty a od tých hrozných myšlienok... prosím...

_Hlas mal zlomený, z každého slova sršalo zúfalstvo... dokážem ho držať v moci, dokedy budem chcieť, alebo dokedy sa vzchopí a začne bojovať so svedomím... na to je ale príliš neskoro...  
><em>

_Podcenil si dušu smrteľníka, drahý démon..._


End file.
